This Guy's in Love
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Ranger realizes he needs to tell Stephanie how he feels with the help of Mother Nature and Burt Bacharach.


These characters belong to JE. I've been listening to a radio station I found on the Internet, Martini in the Morning. When this older song came on, I had the image of Ranger watching Stephanie and saying the words we all hope he will. Lee Anne

This Guy's in Love

**This Guy's in Love with You by Burt Bacharach**

**You see this guy, this guy's in love with you**  
**Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do**  
**When you smile I can tell we know each other very well**

**How can I show you I'm glad I**  
**got to know you 'cause**  
**I've heard some talk they say you think I'm fine**  
**Yes im in love and what**  
**I'd do to make you mine**  
**Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know**  
**Find more similar lyrics on /aJU**  
**My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep**  
**breaking 'cause**  
**I need your love, I want your love**  
**Say you're in love, in love with this guy, if not I'll just die**

**Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know**  
**My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause**  
**I need your love, I want your love**  
**Say you're in love, in love with this guy, if not I'll just die**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was hot, sticky, and miserable on the ledge he was crouched down on in the middle of the jungle. His men blended into the trees and under the brush ready to snare their prey. It was eeriely quiet. A bird let out a call in the distance infrequently. Droplets of water were falling off the leaves above him and making contact with the foliage below. Ranger listened carefully. Watching and listening.

"D-r—i—p. D—r—i-p. D—r—i-p. D—r-i-p. D—r-i—p."

The water drops made their own rhythm falling to the green growth below. Maybe subconsciously he picked it up, words were forming singing a melody to the droplets. "This guy's in love with you."

When he got back to Trenton, Ranger was going to tell Stephanie.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Smoke was in the air and a black sports car was speeding towards it. Coming to a sharp stop the muscular figure dressed in head-to-toe black jumped out. The driver's side door was wide open as he left it exiting hastily. A firetruck was there and firemen were hosing the flames of what was once a green CRV. The cool exterior of Ranger didn't show the concern and relief he felt knowing Stephanie was unhurt. She was beautiful. Dirt was smeared on her cheek, her curls wild, and a rip in the jeans at her knee.

Ranger chuckled inwardly. Sitting on the curb with Eddie Gazzara and Big Dog standing over him must be one of Stephanie's skips. Cuffed, he was wide-eyed and frazzled. He must not regularly ride as a passenger in a vehicle that went up in smoke. His 'Babe' still had her man.

Stopping in mid-step, he picked up Stephanie's voice and Joe Morelli's by the EMT van.

"Cupcake, this has to stop!" Joe yelled.

"I got my skip! This is what I do!" Stephanie shouted back at the cop with waving hands. There were a few gestures the Cuban Bad Ass never witnessed before. The brunette curls were swishing and swaying along with the angry movements.

"If you love me, Cupcake, really love me, then you would give this up!"

With those words, Stephanie's body froze. Angry because of the ultimatum, but more because she knew the true answer. It was one that had settled deep in her heart and she ignored it most of the time. She knew Ranger was near without her blue eyes seeing his form. The prickle was running along her spine.

"You do love me don't you?" Joe Morelli leaned closer into her waiting for Stephanie's answer.

Letting out her breath, Stephanie was gathering her thoughts. This was the long awaited conversation she genuinely acknowledged to herself would happen one day. And the moment had arrived. "I," she began to say. "I love you. You have been in my life since forever."

Joe stepped one step closer to his 'Burg' girlfriend to wrap his Italian arms around her thinking he had won in his mistaken confindence. "I love you, too, Cupcake. So, I guess you're giving up your job."

Stephanie stepped back. Her hands settled on her hips. "But, I'm not in love with you, Joe, and 'No' I'm not giving up bounty hunting." Her words were strong and confident. "Are you really in love with me, Joe? Or, is it your vision of the perfect 'Burg' housewife that I will never be?"

"Is this because of him?" An angry flick of his hand went in Ranger's direction.

"No, this is the talk that we would have one day," Stephanie spoke the words very calmly.

Her words Joe didn't want to hear. "He's going to LOVE YOU, Stephanie?"

The next words came from behind her slim form. "Yes, because this man is in love with her."

Joe Morelli's hands flew in the air. "You're what?" He knew that Ranger loved his 'on and off' girlfriend, but never thought he would actually acknowledge it with a portion of the Trenton police force to witness it.

Stephanie turned towards Ranger holding her breath that he would add one of his famous 'Manoso' qualifiers. Those dark eyes met hers.

The Cuban man watched Stephanie's beautiful smudged face aware she was waiting for him to add one of his stupid statements. "I love you, Babe." One eyebrow raised. "That's it."

The blue eyes were intense taking in her hero in black and glistening with happiness.

"Really? I love you."

Taking her hand, Ranger said, "Good. Let's get out of here."

Tank had arrived and was directing the skip to his Hummer. "I know. You're offline," he told his best friend walking to his car.

Not saying anything, Ranger just nodded his head.

"Only call when the invasion is two steps from Rangeman's door," Stephanie called as she slipped into the waiting black Porsche.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll get the hamster!" Tank rang out. A hand was waving at him from each side of the sports car as it pulled out.

Stephanie asked the Cuban driver, "To the batcave?"

"Babe."

"Ok, no batcave. Point Pleasant is nice at this time of the day."

With his sexy arched eyebrow, Ranger glanced at her. 'Point Plesant it is," he told his 'Babe' steering his Porsche in that direction.

"So, what made you tell me?"

"Burt Bacharach."

_**The End.**_


End file.
